The Shinigami ChronicLes: Halloween
by IKilledMisa
Summary: 3rd in TSC. It's L's 30th birthday. BB being the Devil that he is has plans for L's birthday in the human realm. What better to do on Halloween then terrorise humans?
1. Birthday Blues

Sidoh walked through the shinigami realm desert and spotted a death note lying on a large pile of skulls. "Someone's lost their death note" he said to himself. There were no other shinigami's around. Sidoh went up to the pile of skulls and slowly bent over to pick up the death note. "BOO!!!" yelled Beyond jumping out the skull pile

"AHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Sidoh absolutely terrified. Beyond rolled around laughing hysterically. Sidoh was shaking like a leaf. "That was a great joke" he said sarcastically

"I love that bit" laughed Beyond wickedly

"Where's your 'bro'?"

"I dunno. Probably watching over the Kira case" shrugged Beyond still laughing. Over the 5 years of being shinigami L & BB had become really close almost like they were family. That was the only thing that had really changed. L still hated killing while Beyond embraced it. Not much had changed in the Kira case which was really getting to L. He'd been really ratty recently.

Beyond wondered through the desert trying to find L. He walked towards the Eyes of the World and saw L crouched with his thumb in his mouth looking into one of the eyes. He had a glum look on his face. Beyond walked up to him. "Morning Lawliet"

"Hey check this out my heirs are on the Kira case now" Beyond took a closer look

"They're kids"

"Yeah that would've been you if you hadn't been so stupid"

"Don't ever call me stupid Lawliet, ever! I maybe childish but not stupid"

"You're also mischievous, crude, bloodthirsty and sadistic"

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm sick of being a shinigami. I'm sick of killing when it goes against what I stand for, I'm sick of this cess pool, I'm sick of Kira getting away with murder, I'm sick of this life, I'm sick of my existence, I'm sick of you and your stupid face, I'm sick of the way you always smile when you're being insulted. I'm just sick of it." Moaned L viciously. Beyond looked at him and leant down to L's level

"You're unhappy aren't you?" he said smiling. L just put his head in his hands.

"Just leave me alone Beyond" he said his voice was slightly muffled but Beyond was sure he could hear L starting to cry.

Beyond was hanging around the main colony kicking a skull around like a football. "Hey Beyond why aren't you playing with Lawliet?" asked Deridovely writing in his death note

"Cos I'm not talking to him"

"Say what?! You guys are like brothers"

"Yeah I know but he's being a jerk. I mean I know that he doesn't really like killing and I know he's bitter about Kira but I don't know why he's taking it out on me"

"Can't help you there man"

"I wasn't asking you to" said Beyond kicking the skull into the wall and watching it shatter. "Come out of there Lawliet!" yelled Beyond at the wall. L appeared out of the wall but didn't say anything. "What do you want?" Beyond said harshly folding his arms

"I came to apologise" said L rubbing his neck. Beyond decided to try and milk the situation

"Well I don't except your apology. What you said was very hurtful and on Halloween too"

"It's my 30th birthday today"

"Huh? You never said a word about your birthday"

"Yeah I know. They say life begins at 30 but for me it's ended and that's why I'm a bit upset" he said shamefully. Beyond switched back to his usual bi-polar self and put his wicked smile on

"Well your heirs are on the case which is good and you know what!"

"What?" Beyond skipped over to L and put his arm on L's shoulder

"Picture this. Beyond Birthday & L Lawliet down in the human realm celebrating Halloween and a birthday in one night. A night of partying and chaos."

"Oh no! whatever schemes you're thinking of forget it right now."

"Come on Lawliet. We both know you want to" Beyond got the same look and smile he always did when he was trying to corrupt L.

"No! no way"

"Come on Lawliet. You know what they say round here. After-life begins at 30" L sighed. He knew the only way he could get Beyond to shut up was to play along with his charade. Maybe if he acted grumpily Beyond would get sick of it and forget the idea. "So what do you say? We can have a lot of fun. Haunting, possessions and we can do what ever you want to do as well" he said holding out his hand.

"Let me think about it Beyond" L said. He was curious. It was Halloween and his birthday maybe it was a good time to go down to the human realm. _No! What am I thinking? I'm dead and the dead should stay dead. _


	2. Visitations

L sat watching over his heirs. _Maybe Beyond's trip to the human realm would be good I'd get to see Mello & Near and help them out_ he put his thumb to his lips. He wasn't completely convinced though. L knew how much of a prankster Beyond was. What would happen if he got carried away? _How would I get my heirs to believe me? I'm dead and I don't want to scare them senseless_. L sat pondering this factor.

He found Beyond playing with some animal skeletons. He had tied some form of strings to them and was using them as marionettes. He giggled insanely then looked up at L. "Its funny right?" L felt a little sick watching Beyond with the morbid puppets

"Err…hilarious Beyond" Beyond held out one of his creepy marionettes to L

"Your birthday present" he smiled. L watched it jingle until the skeleton's jaw fell off

"Umm…thanks. Listen, about tonight. I'm not going" Beyond looked up at L. His mouth dropped.

"Unless we pay my heirs a visit" L continued. Beyond's shocked face instantly changed into a cruel smile and he chuckled which basically said 'no problem'. By now L had gotten used to all of Beyond's insane laughs and they no longer crept him out. L tried not to think about all the horrible things Beyond would want to do down in the human realm. _It's ok for a few people to be scared it's Halloween _he kept telling himself. L knew that it wasn't gonna be Halloween in Japan were Light was but it was Halloween in England and that was where he was born so that was all that mattered.

The two of them stood by the Tunnel of the Dead. "Well then its Showtime" said Beyond unfurling his cape-like bat wings and smiling wickedly. L rolled his eyes and spread his angel wings and the two of them dived into the Tunnel of the Dead. The tunnel was like the twisted rollercoaster of screams, flashes and moans that seemed to go on forever. The bright light flashed and engulfed them before they were let out into the human realm. The two of them hovered in the sky. "Where too first birthday boy?" teased Beyond

"America. I wanna visit my heirs"

"Splendid idea then we can go visit some of my friends." Smiled Beyond wickedly. They flew down to Las Vegas into a room above a casino. A big group of people were in there one of which was a skinny boy of about 19 with shoulder length blonde hair. L walked around the room. "Oh man Lawliet. One of your heirs is in the Mafia. Sheesh! And you accuse ME of being a criminal" moaned Beyond. L paid no attention to him. He went into another room and started to write a letter. Beyond followed him and started poking around. "Whattcha writing?" he asked

"Instructions for Mello. To help him out in catching Kira. He needs to get the death note back. I'll do the same for Near. I've noted down that I'm now a shinigami and I will come and visit them to prove myself if they don't believe me."

"Shouldn't you let them solve the case by themselves?" said Beyond taking a chocolate bar out of a draw and munching it.

"I am, these instructions are just the bare bone hints. It's up to my heirs to decide what to do with them"

"So they're more like guidelines"

"You got it Beyond…well that's it" he said and put it in an envelope with 'Mello' written on it. He turned to Beyond who was fishing through the draws bringing out bars of chocolate. L thought the chocolate looked wonderful it had been so long since he had some.

"Want some?" asked Beyond

"No! I won't eat stolen sweets" L said stubbornly

"We aren't stealing. We're trick or treating" smirked Beyond taking out a bag and stuffing the candy inside it. _As much as I hate to agree with Beyond he does have a point _L thought and walked over to help Beyond with the chocolate. Beyond looked at L puzzled for a moment. "What's up with you Mr Self-Righteous?"

"Screw it dude. I don't care if it is stealing I haven't had chocolate in bare amount of time"

"Do you know what this means Lawliet? You've become one of us."

"Shut up."

"Come on dude its trick or treating" Beyond shrugged. L smiled at him even though he felt like a real jerk for taking other peoples stuff. It went against everything he stood for but he tried to forget it. The two shinigami were about to walk out the room when L suddenly turned to Beyond. "Aren't they gonna see that bag?" he asked

"Don't insult my intelligence Lawliet they won't be able to see this bag because it's from the shinigami realm but they can see that letter you're carrying so be careful" Beyond said coolly clipping the bag to his belt. It was amazing how even though they had put so much stuff in the bag it hadn't changed size. L quickly rushed over to Mello and dropped the letter in his lap. Mello looked around. "Hey who dropped this on me?" he asked waving the letter. Everyone else just looked at him and shrugged.

"Maybe it was a ghost" laughed Rod Ross the big bald headed crime boss. Although L & BB could see that his name was really **'Dwhite Gordon'. **Mello got up and went into the other room with the letter and L & BB left the building.

"Hey Law! Where we going now?"

"New York to see Near"

"When you're done there can we go and scare some people and actually have fun?"

"Yeah sure" said L but he was only half paying attention

Near was doing a jigsaw. L looked over him while Beyond leaned against the door frame. "This is my true heir Beyond"

"That's super fabulous Lawliet but I'm going to take a look around this crib. I've got the munchies and I'm gonna see if there is any jam we can get" he said walking out. L knelt down besides Near. He took out his death note and touched him with it. Near's eyes shot open so wide they looked like they were going to explode. L put his finger to his lips. "Don't be afraid little Near" he said calmly. Near was shocked but didn't show it. He looked at the dark eyed, messy haired man with the black & white feather wings with the blue tint.

"A-are you an angel?" he asked L just smiled

"No I'm L, your mentor. I'm a shinigami now and I know you are my true heir and I want to help you"

"I'm listening" said Near playing with his hair.

"I need you to recover the death note from the Japanese police force. I have given the same instruction to Mello. It's now who can get there first. Near I know that you and Mello are rivals and so I cannot completely dictate to you what to do but all of us want the same thing to catch Kira. Though you, Near are my true successor so I will be giving you more help. Don't get me wrong I'll help Mello but I know that you are going to be the one who finally solves this." He said making sure not to mention why he knew that.

"Can't you kill Kira if you're a shinigami?" asked Near. L shook his head.

"Unfortunately not unless he gives up his death note and even if he did give it up I won't kill him."

"Why not?"

"Because that'd make me as bad as him and more importantly I want you and Mello to catch him. I want to see you two rub his fat, smug face in it and make him taste the misery of defeat. I want to see that more than anything"

"Hey Lawliet!! Check out all this jam they got!" yelled Beyond bursting in.

"Beyond give me your death note" ordered L

"Huh? What the hell for?"

"Just give it to me" Beyond shrugged and handed L his death note. L touched Near with B's death note and then passed the notebook back to Beyond. "This is my friend Beyond Birthday. He was killed by Kira and he's all up for helping too"

"Wassup" said Beyond taking off the lid of a jam jar

"I heard about you in Wammys House. You were L's second heir and you went insane and turned into a murderer." Said Near. Beyond smiled proudly and shovelled some jam in his mouth.

"Yeah that'd be me" he said flicking his black scruffy hair back in a narcissistic fashion

"Well Near. That's all I'll tell you at the moment. I'm looking forward to our next meeting. Good bye little Near." L said

"Good bye L. Bye BB" said Near smiling slightly

"Eh? Oh yeah, laters Near" said Beyond licking jam off of his fingers. The two shinigami left leaving Near alone in the room. _That boy's going to make me proud_ thought L.


	3. Insanity in the Asylum

"Where are we?"

"The place I used to call home 'California Psychiatric Asylum'" said Beyond pulling L up to the second floor. L had never been in an asylum before it wasn't a very nice place. He could hear cries from some of the cells. Beyond acted like everything was normal though. He looked at L. "Nice place, eh?" he said sarcastically.

They got to the end of a particularly nasty ward. Screams and voices came from inside almost every room. It was like something out of a horror movie. Some of the doors had tape across them. _Those must have been the cells of Kira victims_ thought L. Beyond turned into one of the rooms and L followed him.

They were in a fairly large white padded cell. The bed sheets were crumpled and there was a large barred window high up. Beyond stood in the middle of the room looking around. He turned to the bed and gasped. "My straightjacket!!" he yelled and hugged the straightjacket as if it was a long lost friend. "Lawliet, do you know how many times I was put in this thing when I had visitors?"

"Why are you hugging it like that?"

"I liked it because whenever I was put in it I was gonna have visitors, always doctors though. Also I created a terrifically fun game. When I was in my straightjacket I would jump against the walls and bounce straight off. It was like a big bouncy castle." Beyond started laughing insanely until he fell over. L was very disturbed at the sound of Beyond's game. "My corner!!" yelled Beyond pointing to a dark corner of the room. He scuttled on all fours over to it and snuggled up in it.

"Urmm…Beyond?"

"I used to sit right here when my burns were healing and my hair was growing back. I needed to avoid sun otherwise it hurt." Beyond smiled he looked so comfortable in the cell

"I thought you hated it here" Beyond shook his head

"Hell no! I loved it here. What I hated was the fact that you abandoned me in Wammys House. I was treated like a robot. Here they treated me like a human. Here I got compassion where Wammys gave me criticism, smiles instead of frowns and fun instead of sorrow"

"I'm sorry" said L. He felt guilty that Beyond had been treated so badly that he preferred living in the funny farm to Wammys House. _What fresh hell did I put him through? _

"It's over now. I don't even think about it. Come on lets scare some people" Beyond said crawling out of his corner. He snatched L's death note and ran into the next cell. L ran in after him when he heard a woman scream. "Hey Carly"

"B-Beyond Birthday?"

"Yep"

"B-b-but you're dead" she spluttered

"Hey Lawliet this is Carly, one of my friends in life"

"Ghosts!!" the girl screamed banging at the door. "Let me out! Help" Beyond laughed hysterically. One of the guards came to the door to see what the girl wanted. She was now crying and gibbering.

"Beyond. Time to go" said L dragging Beyond through the wall

"Come on Lawliet try scaring one of the guards its fun. I'll catch up with you in a bit" he said disappearing. L walked through the corridor and eventually found the guards break room. He walked in and watched them all. He decided to take a different approach to B. He flicked the lights for a while when he had everyone's attention he started to rattle things about. The guards didn't seem scared more confused. L stopped and looked at them. "What was that?" said one of them

"I dunno probably just a stupid Halloween prank"

"It was quite dramatic don't cha think?"

L smiled. _They're getting uncomfortable, Beyond's right this is fun._ He turned on the coffee machine and started to throw things. The guards all started cursing and rushing around trying to avoid the flying objects. "What would Beyond do to really freak them out? I know" said L to himself and pulled out the chair from one of the guards and smashed it on the wall. L giggled and Beyond walked in. "Oh I see you're getting the hang of scaring people" watching the guards running around in fear.

"Yeah this isn't actually that bad" L said as the guards ran out of the room screaming.

"Hey Lawliet wanna check out something really scary?"

"Yeah" said L with a cute smile. Beyond grabbed his hand and dragged him out the room. Practically the entire asylum was running around terrified. Screams were echoing throughout the halls like something out of a horror movie.

"THE DEMON!!!" screamed one of the lunatics. One of the guards was rocking back and forth on the floor repeating to himself "there's no such thing as ghosts". L looked around shocked. Some people were even banging on the other lunatics cell doors begging them to let them in. "What the hell did you do to them?"

"Scared 'em mindless and let some of them out but it gets better come on" L was getting a very bad feeling when he heard the words 'it gets better'. They got to the floor Beyond had stayed on and looked around there was blood everywhere. One of the lunatics that Beyond had freed was on a kill spree. L was speechless. Beyond took L's death note and touched the man with it before L could take it back. The man was freaking out when he looked at the two. His eyes were huge and he had a half smile he giggled for a while. Beyond turned to L. "Lawliet this is Matthew Myers. He can't talk since he saw me but he's good at killing"

"Make him stop it Beyond! You're taking this too far" L ordered looking at all the corpses. He could hear screams of fear inside some of the cells. _What the hell has Beyond done to this place? _"You stop him Lawliet" said Beyond sinisterly handing L the death note. Myers was walking down the hall with the hammer he had used to smash peoples heads in with. "You'll save the people in the long run" L closed his eyes and wrote in the death note. He knew Beyond wouldn't let this go.

**'Matthew Myers. Dies peacefully'**

Beyond smiled and L felt awful when the man fell to the ground. "Well you've ruined my birthday Beyond" he moaned

"What? You didn't find that fun?"

"No I didn't. Scaring the guards was fun. Having to kill a guy because he was on a kill spree was not." Beyond looked at the floor oblivious to the screams of terror from the cells

"Sorry Lawliet." L looked at Beyond he did for once actually look sorry

"Come on I think we've done enough damage here. Let's go somewhere else but promise me you won't go over the top again"

"I promise"

"Ok then" the two shinigami slammed their fists together and flew out the building. Even outside the building they could still hear the screams of horror. That was one Halloween nobody there would forget.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to write. At the moment I'm suffering from severe writers block LOL. As soon as I get better there'll be new chapters up.**


	4. L & BB's Restaurant Show

"That was really shitty what you did at the asylum"

"Oh come on it was just meant to be a joke"

"Yeah well you took it too far."

"Oh boy. You know what we're gonna go trick or treating"

"Where?"

"Well there's this GREAT sweet shop in Trocadero in London but it's early in the morning there though so that might be a bit dodgy. It's not Halloween there anymore anyway."

"Yeah we'll stick around here" said L. The thought of sweets was cheering him up….ALOT. It had been so long since he had some. His mouth started to water. Beyond's temptations wouldn't usually get the better of him but the thought of sugar was too much. The two flew over the city occasionally going down to scare someone. "Hey Beyond! I got a naughty idea" said L as they walked down one of main roads. L was starting to really get into scaring people.

"Oh yeah? I'm listening" Beyond smiled wickedly

"Let's terrorise somewhere full of people like a restaurant. Scaring one or two people isn't as fun." Beyond smiled even more baring his pearly white teeth

"Well look at you Mr. Hardcore. Finally giving into your darker side"

"Hey don't make fun of me. It's still Halloween ya know but no more killings you promised me remember"

"Dude would I do such a thing as break a promise"

"Yes absolutely"

"Oh Lawliet that hurts" said Beyond putting on a melodramatic display. The two of them stood outside a really big posh restaurant. They looked in at all the people and smiled at each other. They walked into the restaurant. "Which shall we start with? The kitchen or the dinning room?" asked Beyond putting his finger to his lips

"The kitchen. It'll be more of a surprise to the customers when the chefs come out yelling 'the kitchens haunted!!'" the two of them laughed together and casually strolled in

"Hi ya chief! Table for two." called Beyond to the Maître D'. L elbowed him and chuckled. The kitchen was a big place. Chefs were running around hectically trying to get all their meals ready. Beyond knocked a bowl off the counter. It smashed on the floor the head chef freaked out. "Who broke this?!" he yelled but nobody had any answer.

"Your move Lawliet" L walked over to the light and started fiddling with it like he had done in the guards room. Everyone in the kitchen stopped.

"Hey fix the light" one of them yelled. Then Beyond started to open and close the cupboards and fridge, quickly.

"What's going on?" L & BB couldn't help sniggering. They watched the worried chefs try to keep the cupboards shut.

"It's just the wind" L started to lift up pots and pans to make it look like they were flying and Beyond started to throw plates and things out of the cupboards. The kitchen staff dodged & ducked the objects. L fiddled with the cookers increasing and decreasing the size of the flame. Beyond looked at the counter and saw a marker pen by a shopping list. He turned around. "Hey Lawliet! Hit the lights I got an idea" L switched off the lights. There were a flood of moans from scared kitchen staff. There was suddenly a loud thud. "Ok turn the lights on". The whole kitchen staff screamed when L flicked the light back on and they saw scrawled on the wall 'Get Out!' and a meat cleaver buried in it. Beyond picked up a bunch of knives and started to through them, making sure not to hit anyone each one burying deep into the wall. The staff ran out the fire exit screaming while L and Beyond laughed hysterically.

"Nice touch Beyond" L said trying to pull himself together

"Thanks we still got the dining room to do" the two ran into the dining room everyone was calm and chatting they obviously had not heard the commotion that had gone on in the kitchen. Beyond jumped onto one of the tables causing it to bounce and pretended to be a Master of Ceremonies. "A-hem, ladies & gentlemen. Welcome to the L & BB show. Our first act a tap dance from Lawliet."

L jumped onto the nearest table and started tap dancing on it. The glasses and plates shook as he danced some started to fall on the floor and L would jump to the next table. "Now for our next act some juggling performed by yours truly" said Beyond taking a bow and picking some plates & glasses off the table he was standing on. The food fell off onto the person at the table. "Oops sorry mate" Beyond laughed and started juggling. People in the restaurant started to get out of their seats amazed by the chaos. Unaware of L & BB's little show. Beyond was now juggling and performing 'magic tricks' while hopping from table to table. L was tearing up the reservation book and making confetti out of it. Then he started using wine glasses and silver trays to try and make a sort of band. The two shinigami were completely wrecking the place in their chaotic circus. "Hey Beyond lets play Frisbee" L laughed

"Fabulous idea" the two of them threw plates at each other until everybody ended up running screaming out of the restaurant. L & BB literally fell off the tables in fits of laughter.

"Did you see the look on their faces?" laughed L

"Chyea, it was epic. It's a shame to let all the good desserts go to waste don't cha think?" Beyond smiled wickedly

"Yeah, we should clean them up" smiled L. The two of them started eating all the desserts that had been prepared in the restaurant. Suddenly the sound of sirens came and the cops came in while they were stuffing their faces.

"Come out with your hands up!" yelled one of the officers looking around

"Yes officer is there a problem?" Beyond said jokingly

"Hey Beyond I smell bacon. Do you smell bacon?" Beyond sniggered

"Yeah I definitely smell a pork product"

"We're armed come out or we'll be forced to shoot" the officer said. Beyond jumped on the table startling the police.

"Alright I confess! I did it ya hear and I'm glad! Glad I tell ya!" he yelled at them while they searched the place. L picked up a piece of cake while the cops weren't looking and shoved it in his mouth. He looked up and saw the chandelier in the restaurant.

"Yo Beyond do you think they'd like to see the show too?" he smiled innocently. Beyond looked up at the ceiling as well and smiled insanely

"It ain't over 'til the fat lady sings" L spread his wings and flew up to the chandelier and started to swing from it. Beyond clapped his hands and laughed.

"Come on up this is fun" L said swinging so much the chandelier fell off

"You want to see something really fun?" asked Beyond as the chandelier came smashing down.

"Run!" yelled the cop. Beyond skipped behind him as he and the rest of the squad were running from the chandelier.

"Wedgie!" he yelled pulling the cops pants up L clapped and laughed when the cop squealed.

After L & BB had finished terrorising the restaurant and giving the cops wedgies they left laughing. Wondering down the road chatting about what to do next they found a large sweet shop.

* * *

**A/N: I love the way I'm pimping out the sweet shop in Trocadero LOL. I'm still suffering abit of writers block but don't worry I'll be updating with the latest chaos soon. I got some great pranks in my mind and consequently in Shinigami L & BB's mind. LOL :D**


	5. Sweets & Gremlins

L went charging into the sweet shop. Beyond passed him the shinigami bag which never got any bigger and L started shovelling sweets in. He could barely control himself. All these sweets and if he wanted to he could take the whole store. _No I mustn't other people will want some he_ thought attacking the marshmallows. Beyond started laughing and L turned to him. "What is it?" Beyond pointed to a CCTV camera on the ceiling. "So what?"

"Don't you think it's gonna be funny all those people watching the sweets fly out of their containers and disappear?" Beyond laughed

"Screw it dude" all sense of right and wrong was pouring out of L. Beyond smiled evilly. _He's finally cracked_ Beyond thought to himself. Beyond wondered around the store tasting all the strawberry sweets. He would take big handfuls of anything strawberry to the bag and chuck them in especially the strawberry marshmallows. Beyond suddenly got sidetracked by the candy necklaces & bracelets. He liked the pretty colours and started to put them on. He knew that on the cameras it would look as if they were flying but he didn't care he thought they looked pretty on him. L had calmed down after taking half of the shop and sat on the counter licking a lolly-pop. Beyond turned to him. "Hey Lawliet how do I look?" he giggled covered in candy jewellery

"You look like a dead, white Mr T" laughed L

"You know what Lawliet?"

"What?"

"You ever see that movie 'Gremlins'?"

"Yeah, let me guess you wanna re-enact that movie"

"Hahaha! You know me too well"

"Sounds fun"

"Huh?" Beyond was amazed at L's reaction. Normally L hated pranks and causing trouble.

"Well why not? It's Halloween & my 30th and lets face it we've already caused loads of chaos"

"Alright who are you? And what have you done with my Lawliet?" joked Beyond.

"Serious Beyond this isn't that bad. As long as you keep to your promise. Just let me do one last sweep of the shop" said L jumping off the counter. _I've created a monster, I'm so damn proud_ thought Beyond. The two of them went around the shop taking their last supplies before Beyond attached the bag to his belt and they left. Beyond still wearing candy jewellery and L still licking the lolly-pop. The two knew that floating sweets would freak people out enough. Beyond looked across the road at a fancy dress shop. He saw a black and red striped suit with a black top hat, bow tie and cane. It looked like something a creepy carnival ticket taker would wear or a circus of horrors ringmaster. He grabbed L's arm. "I WANT THAT!!"

"Then get it but we gotta return it afterwards." Beyond nodded and ran into the costume shop. He slipped it over his normal attire and L clapped. L was actually quite impressed at how good it looked on Beyond. Beyond tipped his hat at L's applause and jumped through the window. "Come on Beyond lets go haunt some apartments" laughed L. The two of them giggled wickedly.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know this is really short I'm still trying to get over writers block, damn it! I just don't want anybody to get bored of Shinigami L & BB.** ***gives you presents for sticking around* **


	6. L & BB: The shinigami gremlins

They calmly walked into one of the apartments. Beyond had to quickly rush past the door of the front room as he was wearing human clothes and could be seen. "Hey Beyond check it out sweets!" called L from the kitchen

"Outta the way" said Beyond trying to reach the sweets before L devoured them all.

"So how we gonna start this off then?" asked L

"Same way we start anything off" said Beyond with a mouthful of sweets. He picked up the sweet bowl and smashed it. "With a bang"

A noise came from the front room. Beyond and L giggled. They started to play baseball using things from the kitchen. L would throw a plate or an appliance and Beyond would hit it with his cane. There suddenly came gun shots into Beyond but they past through him like a cloud. The two shinigami laughed. "Get out of my home" cried a woman holding a pistol. L grabbed the gun and the woman shrieked when he pointed it at her. The two of them giggled wickedly as the woman ran out her apartment into the hall screaming. "There's something in my apartment!" A whole load of commotion was happening. "Ya know Beyond you're gonna be able to scare a lot more people if you took off the suit"

"Oh but it fits so beautifully. Then again if it means more mischief, so be it" slipping off the suit to show his normal clothes. "At least I can unfold my wings again". The woman came running into her kitchen again.

"It was in here I heard a noise and then I…." she looked at the pile of clothes on the counter. "He was here just a second ago".

They moved onto the next apartment. L & BB started to fiddle with the electronics this time. "Rick! There's something wrong with the TV" the woman called as Beyond fiddled with the back of it.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It keeps flickering. Make it stop flickering"

"I'll make it stop flickering" smiled Beyond and bit a big wire causing the TV to explode. Beyond giggled wickedly as the man and woman shrieked and covered their eyes. Beyond ran out to see where L was he found him in the bath room with a toaster. "There you are" said L and turned the tap on. "Look at this" he said and put the toaster in the water and stuck his finger in giving him an electric shock. The electrical charge covered L's body & wings showing his silhouette. Once he took his finger out he returned back to normal as if nothing had happened. Beyond even poked him to see if there was any electrical charge but there was nothing. "Whoa! Let me have a go" said Beyond sticking his finger in

"I swear I heard a buzzing and I…AHHHH!!!" the woman screamed and grabbed onto the man when she saw Beyond's silhouette. The two shinigami laughed wickedly and ran out the apartment to the next one. The hallway was full of people talking over each other about the mischief BB & L had been causing in their homes. The two shinigami went to the next floor. They burst into the house of a family. They wondered into the front room. There was a man asleep in the arm chair and a gas fire. Beyond walked up to the fire and put his finger to his lips smiling insanely. L started to play with the electrical objects starting with the stereo. Little sparks flew out and then it started playing really loud music. The man jumped out of his chair. "Dude check this out" Beyond smiled and put his foot in the fire causing him to set alight. He ran around making a noise that wasn't a scream but wasn't a laugh it was something in-between.

The flaming Beyond ran out of the room. The sound of kids screaming came from the other rooms. L got a bit worried about what Beyond would do. He followed him into the room. He picked up the children's goldfish bowl and through the water on Beyond. "Hey! What you do that for?" moaned Beyond soaking

"I didn't want you to set the kids on fire" said L amazed that even though Beyond had just set himself on fire not a bit of his hair, skin or clothes was singed. Even his death note wasn't burned.

"I promised I wasn't gonna kill anyone else…tonight. Would that be civilised? No, clearly not. Fun but not civilised." Said Beyond taking the children's duvet and using it as a towel

The children shivered and looked at their goldfish flipping around on the floor. "MUMMY!!" one of them yelled.

They continued onto the next apartment. This one was heaven for the two of them. The person who lived there was a techno-nut. All the latest gizmos were in the apartment. L found great joy in playing with them. "Beyond check this out!" he said putting his finger in a plug socket. Beyond looked up from rigging a coffee machine and L put a light bulb in his mouth. The bulb immediately lit up and Beyond burst into fits of laughter. After exploding and rigging the appliances Beyond set himself on fire again. This time L laughed when Beyond started doing tricks. A man and woman came into the room and screamed when they saw him ablaze. L & BB burst into hysterical fits of laughter.

L & BB continued to run riot in the apartment building. Making machines explode, breaking things, giving each other electric shocks and setting themselves on fire.

The place was in chaos when they left. L's moral fibres were coming back and he felt kinda bad. _By tomorrow it'll all be forgotten_ he kept telling himself. "What's up Lawliet?"

"Nothing"

"Something's on your mind, what is it?"

"I just feel a bit bad about playing all those pranks on people. Don't you think we went a bit over the top?" Beyond just rolled his eyes.

"Oh pooh, you worry too much Law"

"Yeah and you don't worry enough"

"What time is it?" asked Beyond changing the subject. L looked at the clock in the distance.

"3 am"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I wanna go to Japan right now"

"Why?"

"So we can visit your favourite guy in the whole world, Light Yagami" L growled baring his teeth

"The only time I wanna visit him is on death row"

"Oh but you'll like this visit. It's the perfect way to wrap up your birthday night"

"Why? What are you planning?"

"Have you ever possessed someone Lawliet?" L shook his head and Beyond smiled cruelly

"You're in for a treat" he said and what looked like his cape unfolded into wings.

* * *

**A/N: Yay!! No more writers block! I know you guys are gonna love what L & BB are gonna do to Light to wrap up L's birthday. Now that my writers block has gone its gonna be up really soon. Shinigami L & BB and I luv ya all.**


	7. Possession

"Look at him stealing all my credit. Smug git." Moaned L watching Light 'catch Kira'.

"That's the guy who killed me? A guy with that fuckin' face?" screeched Beyond. The pair of shinigami observed Light and the task force. They stared at Light's face. They could see his smirk even though it wasn't on his face. Suddenly Beyond burst into a fit of laughter. L knew Beyond was thinking of something to do but what was another matter. Beyond walked up to Light. He walked straight through Aizawa who shivered.

"Is it getting cold in here?" he said

"No I don't think so" said Matsuda. Beyond walked right up next to Light.

"Dude! Check this out it's gonna be awesome" he said and literally walked into Light's body. Light's eyes flashed scarlet red for a second and he suddenly started singing Get it Up by Mindless Self Indulgence.

_"I wanna make some babies, I wanna get it on, I wanna make ya horny but I can't get it up. I wanna make some money but I don't want no job, I wanna make ya horny but I can't get it up."_

L burst into a hysterical fit of laughter. The sight of Light being humiliated in front of the task force was great. "Light what is wrong with you?" shouted Chief Yagami

"_Screwing in moderation, screwing is such a bore. None of my time is wasted. I do that shit on tour_" L was crying with laughter.

"Beyond let me have a go" he spluttered he could barely speak. Beyond walked out of Light's body leaving Light looking surprised. Light looked at the task force's shocked faces. "What?" he asked. L sniggered as he walked up to Light. _Ok so all I need to do is walk into his body how hard can that be?_ L walked into Light. Light's eyes flashed red again. L felt warm inside Light's body it was like he was alive again. L was over-whelmed. He was in control of Light Yagami. He could do whatever he wanted with him. He suddenly heard Matsuda scatting. "Scebbie Debbie Debbie do day bop bop. Do day bop bop. Scebbie Debbie Debbie do day bop bop"

"What are you doing Matsuda?!" shouted Chief Yagami

"I'm the Scatman!!" yelled Matsuda and continued his scatting, adding in a really weird dance_. Ha-ha that's Beyond's handy work. I should do something now what do I want Light to do?_ L slapped himself or rather Light in the face.

"Light!" L took no notice of the task force. Matsuda or rather Beyond Birthday was laughing. L started banging Light's head against the desk. "Light, what are you doing?"

"I'm not doing shit, I'm just a prick" L made Light say

"He's mad" said Aizawa trying to restrain Light from hitting his head. Matsuda grabbed onto Aizawa

"No let him get it out of his system" he said. Light's face was red with blood and L could feel he was starting to feel dizzy.

"Light control yourself!"

"Oh I'm a little busy now dad. What with the concussion and all." He said and jumped into the wall. Once Light had jumped into the wall he lay on the floor. L found he wasn't able to move Light. _He must be unconscious now_ L concluded and crawled out of Light's body. Beyond appeared out of Matsuda's body causing him to fall over. "Wh-what happened?" said Matsuda rubbing his forehead. He gasped. "What happened to Light?"

"What? Matsuda you going blind or something"

"No honestly what happened? Last thing I remember was Light was singing Get it Up and then everything went blank"

"Do you think it had something to do with Kira?"

Beyond & L laughed at the task forces naïveté. L smiled wickedly. The same wicked smile that Light gave L before he died. Beyond put his hand on L's shoulder. "Happy Birthday Lawliet"

"Happy Halloween Beyond" a small moan came from Light. He slowly sat up. L bared his teeth. "How about one last scare before we go?" he said to Beyond taking out his death note. Beyond chuckled wickedly and took his death note out. The shinigami walked up to Light and gently touched him with their death notes. Light opened his eyes wide and screamed. "AHHHHHH!!! Ryuzaki!....ghosts!"

"No Light, Shinigami" L said while Beyond smiled cruelly

"Light what's wrong?" asked Matsuda

"It's Ryuzaki and….another Ryuzaki" Light shivered pointing to them

"Hey! My names Beyond Birthday. I was one of your first victims', dumb ass!" snapped Beyond.

"Light you're seeing things" said Chief Yagami grabbing Light

"Yeah Light you're only seeing things" laughed Beyond nudging L telling him that they should go. The two of them spread their wings and flew out the ceiling. When they disappeared Light passed out. The next day when Light woke up he believed that his vision of L & BB was only a dream. He couldn't explain the bruises on his face though which amused L & Beyond as they sat watching him through the Eyes of the World eating the sweets they had collected over Halloween and L's birthday.


End file.
